The Endless Descent Into Hell
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: The semi sequel to No Good Deed Goes Unpunished. Six months later, Ginny is feeling restless. Even after moving to the US, Ginny finds herself unsettled. One day, Ginny is kidnapped. After Draco rescues her again, she returns home but nothing is the same.
1. Taken By Surprise

The Endless Decent into Hell

Summary- Six months after the final battle of the war, Ginny Weasley, living in Pennesylvania, is kidnapped while running. When she wakes up, she is in a cell, tied together. Oh, it gets better. Apparently Ginny is one of the chosen. Every twelve years seventeen young women are chosen to fight in a battle to end all battles. A battle of the Slayers. What does the winner get? wait and see.

Technically this is the sequel to No Good Deed Goes Unpunished. If you liked NGDGU as a one shot, you don't have to read this. You also don't have to read NGDGU to understand the basic plot in here. It might help though, especially for later chapters.

Chapter One

Taken by Surprise

Six months following the events of No Good Deed Goes Unpunished, or the end of the war.

Thud...Thud...Thud...

Her feet beat a steady rythem against the hard November ground. Her breathing was slightly laboured, but only slightly. The cold Pennsylvania air stung her face and arms. The slight breeze and her own forward motion ruffled her now short crimson hair.

Ginny Weasley, age seventeen and a half, jogged dark woods behind her apartment building.

Thud...Thud...Thud...

She had come to America three months ago on the rebound of a spectacular row with her no longer so current boyfriend Harry Potter. She secretly marveled that it had taken her this long to fight with him.

Life had been tense after the war. Ginny's thoughts had constantly been of Draco and his sacrifice. Even now, almost six months later, she still thought often of him. She knew it was a part of healing, but it felt like a new wound was opened.

Thud... Thud...Thud...

Ginny felt different, ever since she had arrived in America. She felt restless.Likeshewasforgettingsomething.Liketherewassomethingshewassupposedtobedoing.

ThefeelinghadbeenpresentinEngland,mutedbutgrowing.ShehadcometotheUStotryandgetridofit,butinsteaditbecamemoreprevalent.

Soshebeganselfdefenseclassesandrunning. It helped. It didn't get rid of it completely, because even now, she felt there was something she needed to be doing. But what?

Thud...Thud...Thud...

Ginny had been running for three monthsnow. Her legs and abs were toned and sexy. She had never been fat, but now she looked ready to kick some serious ass.

Thud...Thud...Thud...

Ginny looked at her watch quickly. She had been running for twenty minutes. She didn't even feel tired. The fabric of her shorts rubbed against itself, making a slight swish with every step she took. Two weeks ago they wouldn't have fit her. Now they were the only thing in her drawers that did fit, aside from the underwear and sports bras she had bought three days ago. It was crazy. She was losing weight like crazy. True she had never been fat, but in the past three monthsshe had somehow dropped four jean sizes.

But she wasn't emanciated. Ginny had expected that, with the rate she was losing weight. But no. Her body instead was toned and atheletic.

It didn't make sense. She was working out, but not enough for the results that she was seeing. Then again she was running an hour every day before work. She was averaging ten miles in that hour, which put her at six minute miles. For someone who had started running a mere three months ago she was doing remarkably well.

Thud... Thud... Thud-

Ginny stopped in mid stride as a man stepped between her and the rest of the path. She stopped running as another two men appeared behind her. Her hand strayed to the wand she held strapped to her shorts.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" She asked, as two more men appeared, one on either side of her.

"Are you Miss Ginevra Weasley, formerly of The Burrow, England?" (I can't remember what town they lived in.)

Ginny flickered her gaze around the the group. "Aye. What can I do for you?"

"Come with us."

"Where?"

The question seemed to throw them off. "To the Challenge."

"Huh?"

"That is all I am permitted to say."

Ginny sighed. "Then sorry toots, I ain't going anywhere unless you're straight with me."

"That is not convient."

"Life rarely is."

In rhetrospect, Ginny should have anticipated what came next. The nearest man pulled a gun and aimed it at her. Giny dodged, but not before the dart struck her neck. Ginny yanked it out and rounded on him. She sent a punch at his head. It connected, but with less force than she had hoped. The world tilted crazily and blackness rolled in.


	2. Wake Me Up Inside

Chapter Two

Wake Me Up Inside

Ginny groaned as consciousness slowly returned. Damn. What hit her? She tried to lift a hand to her forehead, but something was securing her wrists behind her back. Her eyes snapped open.

She was tied to a chair, hands behind her back and feet together. The room she was in was empty as far as she could see. She twisted her head around, proving that there was nothing of interest.

"Good morning. Ginny."

Ginny snapped her head to the front, narrowing her eyes as the lights came on. Harsh flourescent lights and Ginny could make out the shape of a door.

"You seem to know my name. But I'm at a loss for yours. Care to enlighten me?"

The voice from behind the door chuckled. "Clever girl. Not just yet though. Right now, we have several ver important tasks for you."

"I tingle with anticipation." Ginny commented dryly.

"First you must free yourself from your bonds. Then you must gain entrance to the central hall on the other side of this door. The door is not your best bet for exiting the room."

_Oh really? _Ginny thought, looking at the door. It didn't look that hard. But first things first. Her bonds.

Ginny slumped against the back of the chair, pressing her back into the wood. She felt something long and pencil thin press into her back. Bingo.

She kept her shoulders pressed against the chair back and worked her hands up to the small of her back. She grabbed her wand by its tip and pulled. It came down about an inch before her bonds stopped her. She tried again, getting another two inches. A few seconds later, she had her wand in her hands. A quick Sectumsempra later and Ginny's hands were free. She checked her waist for the wand she kept there. Gone as was the one she kept strapped to her leg. Some how she wasn't surprised. She untied her feet and stood up.

She crossed to the door and inspected it. The door was pure iron and Ginny had to smile. The guy was right to say it wasn't her best bet. Even so, she knelt and tapped the keyhole. "Alohamora." She whispered, smiling again as the lock clicked into place. She pushed on the door.

It didn't move. She pushed again. Nothing.

She sighed. Someone must have thought this through and put something against the other side. She wasn't claravoiant so she couldn't levitate what ever object it was away. She sighed again. Only one thing for it.

She backed up about three feet. Two wands would be ideal for this, but when given lemons...

She aimed her wand at the door and yelled a single spell.

"Conflagerum!"

The Iron door wavered as the fire ball struck it. Then slowly began to melt. Ginny smiled. Fuckers.


	3. Bad Moon Rising

Chapter Three

Bad Moon Rising.

He yawned and looked at his watch. _Too damn early,_ he thought as the phone rang again. He had been in a good dream. About her.

He slid out of bed, ignoring the ringing object on his desk. If it was important they would call back.

She always seemed to haunt his dreams. To night had been one of the few good ones. And that ringing contraption had to bring him out of it.

Usually the dreams were of her during the war, her face as he died. Or her at his grave.

Tonight had been entirely out of character for her, but her cherished it any way.

The phone continued to ring. He didn't like answering machines and he wasn't going to be here much longer. But out of curiosity he looked at the small screen displaying the caller's number.

He swore as he recognized it.

"About bloody time!" snarled the voice on the other end.

He covered a yawn. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yeah it's ten in the morning."

"Yeah, Blaise, lad. You're in California. I'm in Southern Italy. All told, there's roughly a nine hour difference in times. Do the math."

He could feel the other boy wince as he made the calculation. He cradled the phone against his ear and applied some tooth paste to his tooth brush.

"Look, sorry about that mate, but I have a problem."

"Really?" He spat out the foamy spit. "I never would have guessed."

"Do you always have to be arrogant?"

"No. But when talking with you, it helps."

"Blaire is missing."

In the act of pulling out a string of floss, he stopped. Blaire Zabini. Cute girl, three years below him. A promising witch.

"I thought she was in Hogwarts."

"She was."

"You're telling me that someone broke into Hogwarts and kidnapped your sister?"

"No, it was Hogsmeade weekend."

He groaned. Damn. Normally he would and could ignore a plea from his oldest friend. But Blaire. There in lay the delemia. Blaire was a cute kid that idolized him and even more than her own brother, she would expect him to come to her rescue.

He noticed the papers on his window sill. One from each of the wizarding capitals of the world. And one from a sleepy little town in Pennesylvania. Where she was.

It was the heading on the last one that decided him.

**Graphic Artist disappears.**

Below it was a picture of Ginny Weasley.

He knew this wasn't chance. Blaire and Ginny had been taken for a reason.

"Fine, Blaise. I'll find your sister."

"Thanks Draco. I knew I could count on you."


	4. There's a Light

Chapter Four

There's a light...

Tears slid down her pale cheeks.

"Let me go!" She screamed again. "I'm not who you think I am! I just want to go home!"

As before, there was no reply. She sobbed harshly though she knew what she had to do. She didn't want to. She didn't want to give in to their sick game. But she had to.

She brushed her cheek against her shoulder, dispelling the tears that clung there. She clenched her jaw and steeled herself.

She was sitting in a high back chair, her hands tied together behind it and her feet tied together. She leaned forward, hoping this would work. With painstaking slowness, she freed her arms from the chair. She paused for a moment, once more steeling herself. She shifted in her chair and braced her feet against it in some manner. She looped one arm up and over the chair back thanking Merlin it wasn't a mesh back. She bit her lip and wretched her body forward.

With a small pop, her shoulder slid out of its socket. She gritted her teeth. Taking it out didn't hurt, putting it back in did. She sat up. With her right shoulder no longer in its rightful place, she easily brought her hands to the front. She worried away at the knots with her teeth til they gave way. Finally she mangaged to untie her feet.

She rose to her feet and sighed. Now or never. She slammed her right shoulder against the wall. A whimper of pain escaped her as her shoulder ground back into place. She fell to her hands and knees, gasping for breath.

Finally she brushed away the tears of pain and decided to see about getting out of there.

888

The men gathered around the large open front. Below they watched through an enchanted glass as one by one, the seventeen girls made it to the preparation chamber.

"Care to make a friendly little wager?" One asked.

"I'm for that red there." He pointed to the first girl as she entered. Her red hair and freckles were a dead giveaway.

"Because she was able to smuggle in a wand? My money's on the brunette with arm trick."

"You realize they're related?"

"What?"

"Yes. It will be quite interesting to see who comes out on top if it's just them against each other. One may not fight."

"Don't be rediculous Reed! They'll fight. They always do."


	5. Hello, I'm still here

Chapter Five

Hello, I'm still here...

Ginny was the first in the room. She looked around. Seventeen tables were set up. She walked around. Each was covered with a sheet and on the sheet was a name.

She walked til she found one with her eyes. Hesitantly, she pulled back the sheet. Underneath was an assortment of weapons. She stared. On her table was a knife, her other two wands and their holsters. A pair of knee high boots with no heel, a belt and a sword. Ginny also noticed there was no shirt to replace the one that had been taken from her. Looks like someone wanted her to dress scantily.

She sighed and took off her sneakers. It would be easier to just play along. At least they were giving her weapons. She pulled on the shoes. Then she slid the knife and one of her wands into the shoes. She looked at the sword and sighed. She pulled on the belt and a bobby pin fell to the floor. She reached for it as a door opened. She straightened and reached for the wand she had stuck in her belt as a tall african American woman entered.

She froze, dark eyes wide at the sight of Ginny with her sword.

Ginny thrust the sword through her belt and held out the empty hands.

"Hi. Ginny Weasley."

Ginny had always had a likable nature and it held true now. The other girl relaxed.

"Erika Sallow. Um, what's goin on here?"

Ginny ran a hand through her hair and inserted the bobby pin on the left side of her hair. "Hell if I know. They just gave us weapons. Which for some reason I know how to use."

Erika found her table and ran her hands over the hatchet and daggar there. "I get the feeling I know how to use these too."

Another two doors opened at the same time. Ginny and Erika spun as a blonde and a brunette entered.

One by one the girls trickled in. There was Alice Littell, a blonde from southern France who was outfited with a mace. There was Adriana Wood, a tall girl with black hair and cross bow. Eliana Hauson, the Russian with the twin daggars, Geneiveive Reiches from Greece with the broad sword, Maragrat Chiskay, a bright bubbly girl from spain with a rapier, Zenia Flow from Austrailia with the shacrum, Akari Tsurumi from Japan with the throwing stars, Elora Hodgell from Mexico carrying a staff, Dutch Florence Jordan toting poison darts and Dire Montery from Egypt with cerimonial daggars.

Then there were the other American girls. Melissa Van Pelt holding a greatsword. Annie Sulivan, looking like she could kill any of them with her hands alone. Khary Marksman, looking at Annie like she had stolen first place in a spelling bee that Khary deserved, but would never take, because there was just that aura of respect between the two. And Sintha Wilson, equipped only with a wand.

Then there was the girl Ginny had never hoped to see here.

"Blaire!"

The girl looked up and ran to her cousin. "Ginny! What's going on?"

Ginny shook her head. "I don't know."

(A/N: Updates will be sporadic from here on. I'm out for summer.


	6. I don't really want to fight

Chapter Six

I don't really wanna fight...

Blaire shifted nervously, holding her bow. She kept throwing glances at her older cousin. Ginny squezzed her shoulder.

There was a horrid screeching sound as a door opened. The girls held their ears until it stopped. They turned en masse to the now open door. Through an unspoken agreement, Ginny took the lead and walked out the door cautiously, hand on her sword.

Outside was an arena, much like a Roman colluseum. Ginny glanced around, noticing a mirrored box in the stands. Doubtless her captors were watching from there. She motioned the girls forward.

Soon they all stood in the open arena. Ginny put her hand on Blaire's shoulder. She nodded discretly at the mirrored box. Blaire nodded slightly. She lifted her bow and fired a single shot into the mirrors. They shattered, revealing seven men.

Most of them cowered, but one just smiled down at the girls. "Interesting that you could see us."

"A mirrored box is rather hard to miss."

"Really? Ask your associates what they saw."

Ginny frowned and turned to the other girls. All but Sintha were looking confused. "What did you see?" She asked.

Akari answered first. "Nothing."

The rest replied in similiar fashion. Sintha shook her head. "I saw something, but it wasn't a mirrored box."

"What was it?"

She met Ginny's eyes. "A Hellion."

Ginny frowned. She wasn't familiar with that creature. "Is it still there?"

"Yes." She pointed to the fore figure. "Him."

Ginny turned back to the men. "What do you want?"

"For you to fight."

"What? You? More than happy ro comply."

He smiled. "Each other."

Ginny opened her mouth to tell him where to shove it, when she felt the stir of movement at her back. She spun, bringing her forearm up in time to catch Erika's hatchet to her forearm. She swore as blood welled from the deep cut and backed away. There was a hollow look in Erika's brown eyes and Ginny recognized the look of one possessed.

"This is a fight to the death." The man said from behind Ginny. "You will fight each other and the last to survive wins their freedom."

"Fuck you," Ginny snarled at him over one shoulder.

He looked surprised, as though she had been mute before this.

Ginny swept her sword from her belt as Khary and Annie had at each other. Erika drew her dagger. Ginny swung her sword, striking Erika with the flat of the blade on the neck. Erika crumpled, out cold.

She turned and slammed the pomel into Alice's face, ducking to avoid the swinging mace. Alice fell, blood seeping from her nose. By then, Khary had fallen under the onslaught of Annie, who ignored the fallen body and flung herself at Elora.

Ginny caught a bolt in her shoulder as Adriana stood above the dead form of Maragrat. Ginny lifted her wand. "Expelleramis!"

Adriana snarled, but Zenia's shacrum separated her head from her shoulders.

Elora was down for the count and Dire and Blaire were having it out. Florence flung a dart, catching Geneiveive in the neck. Zenia and Florence threw both their weapons at Ginny, who ducked. Florence's dart hit Zenia in the chest and the shacrum burried in Florence's chest. Both fell.

Eliana threw herself at Annie who stood over Sintha's body. Annie sidestepped and deftly broke Eliana's neck. Melissa rose up before Ginny as Annie took care of Akari and headed for Dire. Ginny knew she didn't have much time before Annie reached Blaire. She slipped her dagger from her belt and stood before Melissa, ready. Melissa lunged, a terribly childish move, and ill prepared. Ginny could see the balance on the sword was off and Melissa had to use both hands with this sword. GInny easily incapacitated Melissa and turned to see Annie dispatch Dire.

Ginny rapped her hilt against Blaire's neck, knocking her out. Now she faced Annie.

She straightened from her half crouch. She threw down her weapons. "I'm not gonna fight you Annie."

"You have to." She said in a tight voice.

"Why?"

For a moment the dead look was gone and the real Annie showed through. Then she grinned and aimed Blaire's bow at Ginny.

(A/N: Ahhh Jules will kill me.


	7. Baby, I got your number

Chapter Seven

Baby, I got your Number...

Ginny braced herself. Annie was ruthless. But she knew the other girl would grant her a swift death. Maybe now she could ask Draco why he died for her.

An arrow arched through the air. It caught Annie in her right wrist as she released her missile. The arrow went wide and Ginny dodged it easily, looking to see who had fired it.

It was a man, standing at the top of the stairs. The light of the setting sun caught him, sillouhetting him and setting his hair afire. Ginny lifted her hand to sheild her eyes but even then she couldn't quite make out the features.

Annie had dropped her weapon but she was by no means finished. She swung at Ginny, bringing the red head back into the game. Ginny ducked, retreiving her weapons. She slammed the hilt of her sword against Annie's ear. The other girl's eyes rolled back and she dropped like a log.

Ginny turned as the box of men went crazy and her hero slid down the stairs. He had the hood up on his cloak and Ginny couldn't make out any details. She wasn't particularly concerned. She felt certain she could handle what ever was thrown at her.

She concentrated on the huddling men right now. She leapt over the wall surrounding the arena, bracing one hand on the top to vault over. She landed lightly on the stairs and took them two at a time, heading toward the men. The eight scattered. Ginny hurtled after the nearest, a tall man of about thrity five. She recognized him as the leader.

She pounced on his back, sending him to the ground. She flipped him over easily and sat on him.

"What is going on?" She asked.

He snarled at her. "It's a test. Unfortunately you passed."

"Lucky me. What do I get?"

"You're the slayer."

"Excuse me?"

"Into ever generation is-"

"Yes, I know. I've seen the show. You mean that's real?"

"You're a witch. You tell me."

"What happens to the losers?"

"Their memories will be erased. Their power taken and sent home."

"Wait, you give them this power then take it away? That's sadistic!"

"Welcome to life, little girl."

"What about me?"

"You get to battle the world."

"Nice. Anyway I can get out of this?"

"You beat every body."

"I don't want it!" She snarled.

"I'll take it."

Ginny turned to see Blaire being held up by the mysterious man.

"Blaire..."

Blaire shrugged. "You have a good job. A good life. You don't need anything on top of that. I don't even have a boyfriend. Let me."

The man on the ground shrugged. "If that's what you both want."

Blaire nodded. "I only ask that you don't change Ginny. I like her this way. Besides I may need backup."

Ginny let the man up and helped Blaire. The mysterious man turned to go. Ginny grabbed at his cloak.

"Wait! I..."

The cloak fell away. Ginny stared. "Oh."

(A/N: ahhh and yet another cliffie for which Jules will hunt me down.


	8. Another Day of Being Angry

Chapter Eight

Another Day of being angry

Ginny Weasley was staring at Draco Malfoy. A pale silver scar running across his neck was not the only difference she could see from the boy who had saved her life. There was a rugged ness to his face and features that had been lacking in younger years. His white blonde hair caught the light of the sun and glittered fiery orange. He was dressed like Indiana Jones. Whether this was on purpose or not, she wasn't sure. He wore a loose dirty white shirt, open to the thir button. A cross belt held his own sword up.

He looked up and met her eyes.

"Draco." She whispered, stumbling close to him. She lifted her hand to touch his neck. Then she slapped him.

Draco blinked. "Wow. You're a hell of a lot better than Granger."

He looked at her with lifted brows. Ginny felt her rage falter and tried to hold on as she was once again taken in by those gorgeous green gray eyes.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of that?"

Ginny clenched her fists at her sides.

"You left me!"

Draco looked around for a few moments, confused. "I'm sorry? Were we engaged? I think I would have remembered that."

"You ass! You know what I meant! You let me believe you were dead!"

"I don't recal telling you I was."

"You stepped infront of me and took the blow meant for me! I saw you die!"

"Ah! But I didn't!"

"Regardless! You should have told me!"

"That I wasn't dead? Why?"

"Because I wanted to thank you!"

He frowned. "Why?"

In rhetrospect, Draco knew that wasn't the smartest thing to say. Obviously Ginny was enchanted by his sacrifice and wanted to thank him. He could have taken her away then an there and not a brow would have been raised. But Draco never was the quickest when it came to girls.

Ginny sighed. She looked defeated. "Go away." She muttered, walking off.

"What? But where are you going?" Draco demanded.

She looked back. "Home. To Harry."

The blow nearly killed him.

(A/N: No this isn't the end. I promise. I wonder who will kill me now? (cough Jules cough Queen of Night cough)


	9. Liscence to Kill

Chapter Nine

Liscene to Kill

Ginny rolled her shoulder in its socket and smiled at Harry. They had been together for three months since she left the US for home. The deep yearning had all but gone away. Occasionally she still felt the need to run around kicking ass. When that happened she usually challenged one of her brothers to a sparring match. She held back on them, still possessing the phenomenal strenght, but she still managed to kick some ass.

The bouts were probably the reason she had agreed to come on this excursion when Harry said he needed a final member. A small school had been taken over and Harry had been asked personally to help with the mission.

Ginny shouldered a high power Winchester. During her brief time in the states she had grown a likeness for the majestic guns. She knew Harry would prefer they could do all this without magic and not risk any one.

Ginny was set up as a roof sniper. The foggy day provided excellent cover for her while still allowing her to see the target. She listened as Harry went over the plan again. He was going to lure the terrorists out into the open. Ginny was to be back up, on the roof in case anything happened.

She nodded to the plan and kissed harry on the cheek before heading to her place. She climbed easily onto the roof and lay down to wait.

As it always did during times like this, Ginny's mind turned once agian to the issue of Draco. She liked him of course. He had saved her life, twice now. He was charming in a very dastardly sort of way. He was good looking of course.

But he had led her to believe he was dead. She liked him, a lot. But she couldn't get over that. She wanted to but she just couldn't.

She heard a commotion below and sighted her gun on-

-_He slips in easily and takes over. He shifts the gun slightly and lines the sights up on her pathetic boy friend. All these years he has waited. Finally it will be his. _

_He almost pitties the pretty girl. She has no idea what is happening to her. He searches her memory and laughes at the last time. Riddle! What did he know? He was a fool. He lacked true ambition. _

_He needed this. He needed the last innocent to die as charged. And die this little girl would. Nothing could save her._

_He leveled the gun and pulled the trigger. The gun jerks just before the bullet exits and the shot goes wide, barely. He scowls. He searches deeper as the boy below stares incredulously in her direction._

_Damn them! The Slayers had this girl. She was branded. It had been so long since he had touched one that he had forgotten what they looked like, what they felt like. It was not pleasant. He could feel her pushing. Soon she would come to acutal blows. _

_Oh well. He could always find her again..._

- Ginny frowned. Harry was staring at her. His look was one of anger and pain. SHe heard foot steps behind her and turned as Ron and hermione burst onto the roof.

"Ginny! What were you thinking?" Hermione demanded.

"Huh?"

"YOu shot at Harry!" Ron elaborated.

"I did what?"

(A/N: Oh I am sooo dead... Yeah, dead.


	10. Something Evil's Lurking

Chapter Ten

Some Evil's Lurking...

"Don't think I don't know what's going on behind that viel." Ginny commented to the Dementor assigned to watch her.

She knew the Dementors felt nothing and probably couldn't hear her anyway but she teased them as if they could. It helped keep her sane. And of course the fact that she was innocent. But no one seemed to care about that particular tidbit of information. Of course circumstantial evidence said otherwise.

She wasn't sure how it had happened. She just wanted it to stop. She had told the truth at her trial. The judges had agreed that it was possible that she could have been taken over. They agreed to have her incarcerated until it was certain she would not be subject to the blank outs. Which was never. They would argue that she would never be fully free.

So she was set here to rot. Her only consolation was that no one could get into her apartment where she kept her three wands.

Ginny sighed and rested her head on her hand. There was a small stack of books in one corner of her cell but she had already read them and she wouldn't be getting any more until friday.

She reverted her attention to the Dementor. "I know you want me. And I must confess I'm not entirely immune to your stoic charms and wiles. But I must resist you. After all, you can't say your kiss would be the best thing for me."

There was a flurry of motion and a gaurd appeared. "You have a visitor."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. Harry came into view. Ginny resisted the urge to scowl at him. It wasn't really his fault the prat didn't believe her. Oh, wait. It was.

"Hey Ginny."

"Hi Harry." She said cheerfully. "Fancy seeing you here."

He gave her a look of suffering. She was tempted to take it back, but didn't. "Ginny, don't be mad."

"Oh? Did you not mean it when you testified that putting me in jail would be best for you? And me?"

"Ginny! You tried to kill me! What did you expect me to do?"

"maybe actually care, you fucking prat!"

"Ginny..." He began, coming closer.

_He slips in again. It was harder this time. She put up shields that he didn't even know could exsist. _

_He shoots out her hand to grab at the boy. But she stops him. About six inches from his face, her hand stops. He pushes and she replies in kind. He tries, putting forth his all. He will have this girl!_

_Then she slams her elbow toward the bars again. Her forearm, caught between the bars, snaps like a twig. She screams in pain and the pain forces him out-_

Ginny pulled her arm back, gritting her teeth against the pain. She glares at Harry. "Get out. Before it happens again."

He stared at her in shock. He left. A few minutes later a medic came in and fixed her arm.

The afternoon slipped into night and Ginny let it. She settled down on her cot with another of the books, one she had already read. She tried to focus but couldn't.

That was when the wall exploded.

(A/N: I'm gonna be killed... yup.


	11. I need a Hero

Chapter Eleven

I Need a Hero

Ginny let her Slayer instincts take over. Instants before the explosion that rocked the the cell, she pulled her bed from the wall and leapt behind it, turning it to it's side. Even with the impromtu sheild, the force slammed her and the bed against the wall.

As the dust settled, she peeked over the steel rim. There was a ragged hole in the wall, filled with dust and smoke. A figure was highlighted in the dust. Ginny held her breath as she figure stepped forward. She gasped and stood up.

"Malfoy?"

He grinned at her, looking perfectly rouguish. "Hey."

"What are you doing here?" She demanded as he tossed her a broom.

"Saving your ass."

"Huh?"

"Ginny!" He grabbed her shoulders. "After that display, they've moved you up. You only have a week left..." He trailed off and she gasped.

"They wouldn't!"

"They would. That's why I have to get you out of here."

"But... but what are we going to do?" She asked as she mounted the broom.

"I have a friend who might be able to help."

"So why didn't you tell them? They could have just brought him in an-"

He held up one finger. "One, I've never been the most trustworthy person in Potter's book. Two, my friend is about as reputable. Three, I'm technically dead."

She laughed harshly. "I guess you're right. Where to then?"

He winked at her. "Follow me, Princess."

888

Pansy debated just shutting the door in the face of her ex.

"How the hell did I know you couldn't possibly be dead?" She asked rhetorically.

He grinned. "Animal magnetism?"

"Right. And just why should I let you in? You dumped me then 'died' only to come back into my life to further screw it up."

His grin faded and he stepped back to usher Ginny in.

Pansy went paler if possible.

"You bring the fucking Slayer here?" She hissed, the candle light glinting off elongated canines. Pansy had been turned during the final night of the war after she and a group of young girls turned to the Order's side. She saved the girls but took the worst of it herself. Pansy had always been a bit of a clarivoiant though she hid it well in school. That was the reason Draco need to see her.

"She's not the Slayer." Draco protested.

"Really? Could have fooled me!" She snarled.

"I'm not." Ginny growled. "If I was, you'd already be dead. I was a Slayer hopeful. I got myself and the current Slayer out of there, with a little help from Draco. They let me keep this."

"What I need is your help." Draco said. "There's something in her that's letting someone in. We need that window closed and we need to know who opened it in the first place and who's been coming through."

"Would you like a daqueri as I sing the Queen of Night's Aria from the Magic Flute? That's fucking impossible! I can't do all that!"

"Can you try? At least find us the window. If you can close it as well, that would be great."

Pansy sighed. "Damn you. Alright. Let's do this."

(A/N: The Queen of Night's Aria is from the Magic Flute and is generally considered the hardest song for any voice to sing. Just a bit of trivia.


	12. I Know This Will Be Temporary

Chapter Tweleve

I know this Will Be Temporary

Pansy and Ginny sat across from each other, both staring intently into the other's eyes. Neither had blinked for the past five minutes. Draco had no idea how long this was to take but he was getting a little nervous.

He spent the time studying his ex girlfriend. Pansy was taking the undead bit quite well. He had expected her to turn totally goth on them. Pansy wasn't insanely happy about her new identity, but she carried it well.

She was pretty enough. She had let her hair grow out and now kept it back in a long braid. Draco knew she was going to be stuck with it that way for all eternity. Still, she seemed happier now than she ever had been in school. Her mother was a money grubbing whore intent on turning her daughter into an immortal version of herself.

Pansy had used the vampirism as an excuse to finally break off relations with her mother. Without the crazy bitch in the picture, Pansy had excuses to do things she always wanted to.

He looked at Ginny now. His perfect Ginny, who would never be his. He had hurt her too badly. He knew it was a mistake to let her go on believing he was dead. But he didn't want her to like him simply because he saved her life. He wanted her to like him because she liked him.

But what was the possibility of that happening?

888

Pansy blinked as she entered Ginny's soul. She expected something bright and happy, something that would make finding a window easy.

Instead she was in a dark chamber. Ginny's soul image sat on the ground, writing furiously in a journal. She was shivering, soaking wet. Water dripped from her hair and face to the parchment, blurring the words she wrote there. Her teeth were chattering and she was whispering over and over.

Pansy looked around. The room seemed pretty simple. There was the skeleton of what looked to be a large snake sitting in the corner. A beautiful sword peirced the skull.

She looked around for a window. There was nothing but a corridor that led somewhere. Pansy stepped into the corridor and breathed a long breath of sweet, heather scented air. She followed the corridor. She was going deeper into Ginny's subconscious now.

The hall ended abruptly with a beautiful meadow of heather and lavender. In the center of the meadow was a small cottage. Pansy knew she would find Ginny's every desire in that cottage.

She stepped into the cottage. Everything was covered with at least half an inch of dust. How long had Ginny's soul been trapped in the chamber? Pansy walked around, seeing dusty pictures of Ginny laughing with family members. The table was set for five and a feast, forever ready to be served, sat there as well. Pansy walked around some more. Ginny wanted a family. That was obvious.

In the next room she found a bed made for two. One side was untouched. On the other lay the perfect image of Draco Malfoy.

888

Pansy returned to the chamber. There was a chill in the room and Pansy knew the soul corrupter was coming. She ran lithely over to the sword. It was stuck. She gave a small cry as the temperature dropped another five degrees. Suddenly she stopped.

"What are you doing here?" hissed the voice in her ear.

"Protecting her."

"Hm. The last one tried that too. I sent him away. Shall I send you away as well?"

Pansy yanked the sword from the skull. It came easily this time and she spun, hacking blindly at the Riddle like figure.

It wasn't Riddle. Pansy couldn't see it's true form clearly enough but she knew that much.

It leapt back, laughing. "Can you even hold that thing? You should just rest. Relax. Stay."

Pansy felt herself drawn to the silibant voice, though she tried, she was falling, she was fallen...

Warm hands wrapped around the sword's hilt and her own. "Like this." Crooned a soft, familiar voice in her ear. She wanted to turn, but knew she shouldn't.

The sword came up and sliced through Riddle's chest. The thing screamed and fled. Pansy followed it. The hands let her and she found the window. She lifted her hands, channeling the power of the sword as she did so. The window closed with a shrill scream.

Pansy turned to look for her savior. A tall blonde girl met her eyes and gave a dreamy smile before disappearing. Pansy started for her but stopped when she saw Ginny. The soul image had stopped writing.

Pansy helped her up, taking off her jacket and using it to dry the soul Ginny. Ginny met her eyes. As Pansy led her slowly to the warmer meadow, Ginny's shaking stopped and her clothes and hair seemed to dry. By the time they were knee deep in heather, Ginny was back to her old self.

Pansy stopped as she felt another window. Ginny continued on. The cottage lit up and Pansy heard laughter and shrieks.

Pansy located the window. She slipped a hand into it. She reeled back as fighter's knowledge flooded her. She shook it off and left the window alone. She couldn't close this one if she wanted to.

(A/N: See if you can guess who the blonde was!


	13. Do You Really Want To Hurt Me?

Chapter Thirteen

Do You Really Want To Hurt Me?

Ginny gasped suddenly as a warmth flooded her chest. When had she lost the warmth? What caused it?

She put the questions aside as Pansy spluttered to life again. "Fuck! I hate that!"

"Coming out of a trance or helping a Weasley?"

Pansy smirked at Ginny. "Both, love. I managed half the task. The window's closed but I have no idea who opened it."

Ginny winced as she stood up. "What was my soul scape like?"

"It was in two parts. A warm, happly little hovel," Pansy refrained from saying what she had seen there. "And a dark chamber."

Ginny sighed. "Shit."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You know this place?"

"Unfortunately. It's called the Chamber of Secrets. I spent an unhealthy amount of time there my first year at Hogwarts."

Draco and Pansy winced this time, realizing the implications.

"I knew there was the possibility there was a window in there, but after Voldemort died, I never really worried about it."

"So, where do we go from here?"

Ginny bit her lower lip. "Pansy, do you have any weapons?"

"Some. What kind are you looking for?"

"I'd like a sword. A crossbow would be more than welcome too, but I'll take what I can get."

Pansy led Ginny and Draco into another room. The walls were lined with weapons of all size and shape.

"Take what you like. I can always get more."

888

Ginny resisted the urge to take Draco's hand as she stared at the sink. She knew what she had to do, but she hesitated. Was she really ready to show him this side? Like it or not, she didn't really have a choice.

"Open," She hissed in Parseltongue. It was one of her legacies from her time with Tom. Not her favorite memory but on occasion it proved useful.

Draco gave her a glance but turned his attention back to the opening door. Ginny bit her lip.

"Well then?" He asked quietly.

"Let's get this over with." Ginny said, slipping into the pipe. She wondered breifly how she would get back out. Was Fawlks still around?

They had apparated to Hogsmeade where they made their way stealthily into Hogwarts. Ginny had spent perhaps too much time with Sirius Black and she knew every possible way into and out of Hogwarts.

Ginny stumbled to her feet at the bottom of the pipe and moved so Draco wouldn't run into her. He arrived a moment later. Ginny drew the sword she had brought with her and motioned him to follow her. He took out the crossbow and moved abreast of her. She scowled at him but he just shrugged. He was not going to just stand back this time. Not now, not ever. Not where she was concerned. He had lost her once and he would not lose her again, even if it meant giving her up.

Together they made their way down the hall to the room Ginny remembered so well. The giant skeleton remained where it had resided for years, ever since Harry killed the creature.

Ginny moved quickly into the guard position as the creature came forward. She would never call it a man, she knew. It looked like a man, a handsome man with brown hair and a nice smile. But the empty eyes told a different story.

"Come back to me?" He cooed.

Ginny raised her sword. "Not quite."

"You can't kill me, child."

"I've killed others. I killed men far greater than you."

"No, you haven't. You haven't killed a soul."

"There's a first time for everything." But Ginny's hand shook. He wasn't a real human. She knew that. So why couldn't she do this?

Draco watched Ginny as she stood frozen. He swore at himself, but it needed to be done. She had to kill this creature.

"You fucking pansy, Weasley." He snarled, hating every word the moment it left his lips. "You can't do a goddamn thing for yourself, can you?"

Ginny felt the words strike her as though blades. "What did you say to me?" she whispered.

"You've been running around, letting Potter fight all your battles. You couldn't stop it last time even to save yourself. Five sickles says you can't do it this time either."

Ginny's eyes bore into him and she turned fiercly to face the creature. With a single fleche, she severed its head. She turned her hazel eyes on Draco.

"I never want to see you again as long as I live." She snarled, before running from the room. Draco could hear the carefully controlled sob in her voice and hated himself. But he had saved her.

So why did it feel like he had lost everything?

(A/N: Ok, I think there will only be one more chapter. What say you all? Just kidding. There will be one more chapter, But I think we'll throw in a oneshot sequel with Pansy and our mystery woman from chapter 12.


	14. Flame and Air

Chapter Fourteen

Flame and Air

Four months later...

Draco scanned the Prophet hungrily before forcing himself to put it away. She wasn't there. Again. It was four months since he broke Ginny's heart again and he hadn't heard a word from her. She had yet to reappear in the news either. Part of him argued that she didn't care about him any more and he shouldn't care about her.

Even if she found her way into figuring out what he had really done for her, the probability of her forgiving him let alone caring for him again, were astronomical.

Draco sighed. He was working as a private investigator these days and he was looking in on a woman's werewolf son who may have fallen in with a bad crowd. Could we say Werewolves of London?

Donning his duster and a fedora, Draco glanced at the clock on the wall, beneath which he'd pinned the hours of this full moon. He hadn't intended for the investigation to last this long, but things didn't seem prone to working his way lately. He was ninety percent certain that the kid in quesiton really was hanging with the werewolves in question. He also had no real desire to run into six full grown werewolves so he grabbed his camera with the telescopic lense.

Draco tucked his chin, letting the hat take the brunt of the cold wind that had picked up while he was inside.

He found the kid quickly enough. He was a gangly, scarred thing that could have done with a few more meals. Draco wasn't here to play nursemaid though. He followed the kid into the shadier parts of London, taking care not to lose him. Sure enough, the kid met up with the villians in question.

Draco sighed from his perch and pulled out the camera. He zoomed in, focusing on the kid and the man that looked like the leader. He pulled an extendable ear from his pocket and lowered it into the forray.

He sighed again as they spoke of the kid's innitiation. He clicked his camera as the ear recorded the necessary information. What a hassle. Draco pulled a cell phone from his pocket, intending to call in the Aurors.

A stray gust of wind took his fedora and spiraled it down into the meeting. Draco froze as the six men and the kid looked at the hat. Then, unmistakably they all followed it's flight up to meet Draco's eyes.

"Oh, shit," Draco muttered.

He shoved the camera into an enchanted pocket, adding the phone as well. Damn thing wouldn't help him. All the Werewolves had wands on them but he pulled his anyway. He did the mental math as he heard the groans of the fire escape as the six wolves climbed up.

It would take about three minutes for his broom to get here. That was a hell of a long time. Still he summoned it before turning to face the first wolf as it came up. Werewolves were insanely fast and Draco knew anything he threw at this guy wouldn't touch him.

Still he took a stance. He just had to pick the low building. The building they were on was older and all the surrounding buildings towered by at least two stories.

He braced himself as all six, dragging a terrified looking kid, came up.

To a one, they all looked up as the moon came out of it's shadows. Draco swore again. He was well and screwed.

"Hey! Werewolves of London!"

Draco and all the half formed beasts turned as a figure dropped from the nearest building. She was wearing a white sports coat and black jeans. In her hands she held a shotgun.

Faced with this new rival, the wolves sniffed again. Doubtless they could smell her wine red hair and softly freckled face as well as her Slayer lore.

She was the bigger threat.

All six broke off, slinking to circle her. Draco hoped she knew what she was doing.

The first leapt at her. She shot it in the chest, sending it flying back. Another leapt at her with the same result. She tossed the now empty shotgun as another came at her. She ducked back and sent a leg out to catch the creature in it's stomach. It fell, not dead, but disabled for a moment.

Draco picked up the shotgun where Ginny had dropped it. "Bullets!" he muttered, searching his pockets. Finally he pulled out two shells from his enchanted pockets. He shoved them in and aimed carefully. One fell then another. Soon it was only Ginny against one final wolf. Ginny shot her hands out and snapped the creature's neck.

The kid was hovering by the fire escape, looking longingly to the shadows where he could return to normal.

Draco waved him on, handing him first the film. "Do what you want with it, kid. Just stay out of trouble, okay? And talk to your mom, for christ sake. She thinks you're the next antichrist."

The kid nodded and darted off.

Draco turned to Ginny. Her shirt had been torn and she had shed it to inspect herself for damage. Her Slayer blood made it hard to acknowledge pain at times. Under the shirt she had been wearing only a sports bra.

"Why are you here?" He asked quietly. She looked up and smiled at him.

"It took me a while, you know. To figure out exactly what you did in there. Then it took me longer to realize why I was so upset."

"And? Why were you so upset?" Draco asked, heart in his throat.

"Because I love you. You irritate me to no end and by all rights I should hate you but I just want you to love me and I just want to love you."

Ginny waited. Draco stared at her for a moment then kissed her. Ginny threw her arms around his neck and let him know just how she felt about this.

(A/N: There you have it! Look for the sequel On The Rooftops Of London


End file.
